


Wannabe

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kara has it, Kat wants it. (Written for the 2014 LJ Multi-Ship War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wannabe

Kat wasn’t entirely sure what to do when she saw the CAG stumbling, obviously wasted out of his mind, down the corridor towards the pilot’s quarters. When he fell awkwardly to the deck she figured it was her duty as a soldier to help him out. 

She stroked his back when she came up behind him and he took her offered hand without really looking at her. 

“Come on, let’s get you back to your quarters.” 

He smiled widely.

“I was just looking for you,” he slurred. 

She frowned, because it was what passed for the middle of the night in space and Lee Adama had never come looking for her at that time of night to do anything other than yell but she chalked it up to him being completely wasted and helped him down the hall. 

When they got inside his quarters he stopped as if he wasn’t really sure what to do next. 

“Come on, in the bed,” she directed. 

He smiled again. 

“You know how much I like it when you order me around.”

She was less miffed by that than the bulge in his pants but when he took them off casually and waved his erection in her direction she began to get a clue about what was going on. 

She sucked him off and in his drunken state it didn’t take long for him to explode, groaning a name as he came. 

Kat figured she must be the only girl in the world who got turned on when a man screamed another woman’s name.


End file.
